More Than Friends
by marysunshine81
Summary: Veronica and David meet again after Alicia started the new firm and discuss a possible date.


_**A/N: It's safe to say I moved out of my comfort zone with this fic, but when I was kind of suggested to write something for this ship on twitter, I thought I could use some distraction and even had this idea so I went for it. I asked 4 different opinions on the result and rewrote it more times than I can count and now I feel brave enough to post it. If you end up liking it, I could be persuaded to continue, but it's all up to you. **_

_**Many thanks to my amazing beta shelovesshoes who has helped so much with improving the fic and to Josie, Sabrina and Chrissy for being my sounding boards.  
**_

**_Enjoy the story, I think we need something fun with everything happening on the show. And please don't forget to tell me what you think._ **

* * *

I approach my car in the parking lot and want to reach into my purse to take out the car keys, when I realize both my hands are full. I look down on the countless shopping bags and start to wonder how I ended up buying so many things again. But then I just shrug, because I know it doesn't really matter, money is just money and I love to shop for Alicia and my grandkids.

My daughter's new office still looks so _new_, she doesn't really have time to shop or decorate it, she is too busy with the start-up. But that's why she has me and I am sure once I am done with her office, she will love it. Of course I'll have to do it behind her back, because she wouldn't let me in there on my own for too long, but I'm sure I can talk one of the guys into doing this tiny favor for me, it will make Alicia happy after all.

I don't want to place the bags on the ground and I most certainly cannot place them on the top of the car, that is so unladylike. So I do what any other lady would do, I look around and try to seek out a gentleman to help me with my bags. And I almost don't believe my eyes when I see who is approaching his car not far away from mine.

"David," I call out his name loud and I see how he stops and after a few seconds he looks around and notices me. I would wave to him, but my hands are full, so I just say, "Hello, David," I smile as our eyes meet and his lips also curl up to a smile.

"Veronica," I hear him say my name and he starts walking towards me without me asking him to do so.

I haven't seen him since Alicia left their firm in a rush, I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call him after everything that happened, but I certainly hoped I will see him soon, so this is a fortunate coincidence.

"Oh David, it's so nice to see you," I keep smiling as he arrives next to me and even forget about the bags in my hands for a short while.

"It's nice to see you too, Veronica," he says my name again and I can see how he looks me up and down.

"I haven't seen you since…" I leave the sentence unfinished, because I'm sure he is aware of what I am referring to. I want to hear how he feels about what happened and hope he knows I am merely innocent in all of it.

"Since your daughter stabbed us in the back," he finishes my sentence, "No hard feelings though," he adds and he doesn't sound bitter, which is a relief to me.

"I'm so glad you say that, because I was hoping this won't stop us from staying friends," I suggest, trying to express hope with my eyes and he doesn't take long to give his reply.

"We can't help who we are we related to, can we?" he asks with a grin and I let out a relieved chuckle, a second too early, "But I'm a little disappointed you lied to me, Veronica, I thought we have a special relationship."

"We do," I reassure him, "You are talking about my spontaneous investment, right? To my daughter's new firm," I ask for reassurance, to avoid any misunderstanding.

"Of course I am. Unless you lied about other things, too?"

"It's a very beautiful suite of offices," I repeat what I told him back then, with a chuckle, ignoring his remark.

"So I've heard," he replies and looks at me, clearly waiting for something and I realize an apology might be in order, since he just said he was disappointed in me.

"I am sorry I lied to you, David, but you have to understand that my daughter comes first, I want to give her what she needs, and she needed those offices," I remind him of something I probably shouldn't, but it's too late to take the words back.

"I can imagine," he replies and I can tell I need to work on him some more to achieve his forgiveness. It must have hurt his ego that I ignored his financial advice, even if now he knows I had a really good reason to do so.

"David, David, David, you know I was really hoping you'd say we can still be friends, because I want to be your friend," I tell him with an enchanting smile, that usually works with men, "In fact, please forgive my bluntness, sometimes I'd like for us to be more than friends. You know what I mean," I confess with a nervous chuckle.

I might look ridiculous doing it in a parking lot, with the shopping bags still in my hands, because, well truth is David is not exactly a gentleman, so he never even noticed them, but it doesn't really matter, because I am not a lady most of the time either. I will ask him to help me with my bags eventually, it's not like I'm carrying stones in them anyway.

"I think so," he replies hesitantly, he seems to be a little slow putting two and two together, but we are skipping from one subject to the other pretty fast, I cannot expect him to keep up with me.

"Of course you are. You are a man and I am a woman," I say slowly and see how he starts reacting to my words with his facial expressions, "And the last bastard I dated turned out to be married," I add, even though I know this detail is rather unnecessary, "And you said you aren't. You aren't, right, David?"

"Please," he seems slightly offended by the mere thought, which I find amusing.

"All right. So if you feel like inviting me on a date sometime, I just want you to know, I would say yes," I declare and I can see how he is slightly stunned by my offer, but it's also easy to tell he sort of likes it too.

"It's good to know," he nods and stares at me.

"So do you?" I ask, because I am curious.

"Do I what?" he seems like he kind of lost me for a minute, so I rush to repeat my offer.

"Feel like inviting me on a date?"

"I'm not sure," he says slowly.

"So I'm being punished for aiding and abetting my daughter's coup?" I ask chuckling, clearly teasing him.

"Never," he reassures me with a confident smile, "But how would your daughter like it if I solicited one of her clients?"

"Oh I am not her client, as you know I am not married at the moment. But it can change any day, so you better not take too long to make up your mind."

"Why don't _you_ ask _me_ out?" he unexpectedly throws the ball back to me.

I am used to asking men out, but with him, I have this tiny doubt that he might actually say no and I hate nothing more than being rejected.

"I like being an old fashioned girl sometimes," I reply with my girliest smile and I can see how he's still undecided. He is probably afraid I might propose to him on our first date and he'll never get rid of me. I'd like to say it out loud to see how he reacts to this thought, but I decide to keep it to myself for now.

"Good to know, well, I have your number," he replies and it seems like he is ready to leave.

"You do, now would you mind taking these bags, so I can find my keys and open my car," I hold out the bags in his direction.

"Actually I do, but since it's you," he grabs them and I don't really mind his sarcastic comment. I've been with men who were the nicest gentleman when we first met, then turned out to be the complete opposite. At least with David I know he means what he says.

I open my car and put the bags on the passenger seat, then close the door and turn back to him.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," he says with a grin.

"I need to go, but I'll hear from you soon?" I ask once more, just for the fun of it. I know it might feel like I am pushing him to ask me out, but I am absolutely sure we would both enjoy that date.

"You will," he promises and I'm starting to wonder how long it will take for him to call.

After we say goodbye, I sit in my car and I'm about to start the engine when I hear my phone ring. I find it in my purse and check the caller ID. I am not even surprised to see David's name on the screen. It really hasn't taken him long at all.


End file.
